supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Samus (SSB)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición en Samus en ''Super Smash Bros. Para información general del personaje, véase Samus Aran.'' Samus (''サムス Samusu'' en japonés) es uno de los personajes introducidos en Super Smash Bros. Ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como personaje inicial. Samus es conocida en los torneos por poseer uno de los mejores ataques fuertes laterales, junto con Fox. Sin embargo, Samus se coloca en la octava posición en la tier list por varios motivos. Aunque haga combates moderadamente buenos contra Ness y Jigglypuff, Samus es el único personaje que no tiene ningún enfrentamiento en su favor. El único combate nivelado frente a Samus es Jigglypuff, mientras que con otros personajes ha sido más difícil ganar. Samus tiene muy pocas formas de hacer combos, y se tiene que enfocar más en predecir a sus oponentes. No obstante, algunas de las cosas que le han favorecido es su recuperación, y el hecho de que no se le puede hacer combos tan fácilmente como a otros personajes. Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales * Ataque normal ( ) ( ): Primero da un golpe con su brazo izquierdo (3%), luego da otro golpe con su cañón (7%). * Ataque en carrera ( ): Golpea con su hombro derecho (10%, 12% dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Fuerte lateral ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (9% inclinándolo hacia abajo, 10% inclinándolo hacia el frente, 11% inclinándolo hacia arriba). * Fuerte superior ( ): Alza su pie derecho y lo baja con fuerza (13% si da desde frente, 8% si da desde atrás o desde arriba). * Fuerte inferior ( ): Se agacha y da una patada con su pie derecho dando una vuelta completa (13%). A pesar de dar una vuelta completa, no hace daño de espaldas. Smash * Lateral ( ): Da un fuerte golpe con su cañón (18%). * Superior ( ): Eleva su cañón hacia arriba desde su frente hacia su espalda formando un semi-círculo, mientras va haciendo con éste pequeñas explosiones (10% cada explosión, 50% en total). * Inferior ( ) ( ): Se agacha y, mientras gira sobre su pie izquierdo, da una vuelta completa golpeando con su pie derecho tanto delante de ella, como detrás (16% desde el frente, 14% desde atrás). Ataques aéreos * Normal ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho (13%, 16%, dependiendo en qué momento se conecte). * Hacia adelante ( ): Con su cañón frente a ella, haciendo con éste pequeñas explosiones, iguales a las de su ataque Smash superior pero más débiles (5% cada golpe, 20% en total). Al final del ataque da una vuelta completa en el aire. * Hacia atrás ( ): Da una patada con su pie derecho detrás de ella (10%, 14%). Tiene buena potencia. * Superior ( ): Da patadas con ambos pies hacia arriba mientras gira sobre sí misma (2% cada golpe, 10% en total). * Inferior ( ): Da un golpe con su cañón hacia abajo, causando un Smash meteórico (14%). Agarres y lanzamientos * : Saca su de su cañón y retiene a su oponente con éste. * Lanzamiento hacia delante ( ) ( ): Lanza a su oponente hacia adelante con el Rayo Enganche (16%). * Lanzamiento hacia atrás ( ): Lanza, con el Rayo Enganche, a su oponente hacia atrás (18%). Ataques especiales Otros Entrada * Sale de un punto de guardado de Super Metroid. ( ) Burla * Recarga su cañón. ( ) En Modos un jugador 1P Game Samus es uno de los rivales a enfrentar, aparece en el Nivel 8. El combate normal, se lleva a cabo en el escenario Planeta Zebes. Suele ser el más complicado de vencer de los personajes normales. Dianas Smash border|center|300px Board the Platforms border|center|300px Paleta de colores frame|center|[[Paleta de colores de Samus en Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil (en inglés) :Samus :Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe. :Works ::*''Metroid'' (NES) ::*''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (GB) ::*''Super Metroid'' (SNES) Véase también